Life's Like This
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: As the new year begins, a group of students find the courage to join New Directions and soon drama,revenge,friendships, new and old romances, and not so friendly competion get in the way of a group dynamic. The glee project competitors in character
1. Casting Call

A/N Hey boy hey! Hey girl hey! Hey alien hey! :) This is my 2 of 4 Glee Project season 1 fanfics. The last one along with this oneand the next are like season 4, but the fourth will be angsty, smutty, and completly rated M. It will be a murder-mystery so if you want to read it, please put me on author alert since it won't be up till next month. This one will have the glee project people, but they will be their characters so they wont have their original names. Just so you wont get confused, here is the cast:

Lindsay Pearce as Brooke White: She's a goody two-shoes that gets picked on because of her diva persona. She joins glee club as a escape from the bullying and her absent parents, but ends up getting almost everything she ever wanted, and then some.

Damain McGinty as Rory McIroy: A Irish exchange student, who at first is shy and keeps to himself because of knowing noone. After joining glee club, he breaks out of his shell and becomes the fun-loving, hysterical person he his.

Alex Newell as Nathan Smart/ Destiny Fairview: Most of the time, Nathan is unrecognizable, because he is almost always in drag as Destiny, a loud, boisterous diva who doesn't care about what people think about her/him. He/she joins glee club to express themself, learning that there are people in school who do except him/her.

Marissa Von Bleicken as Noel Ashton: Noel is the quietest in her group of friends and a cheerio, but has had to give up the love of her life and her best friend to get it all. When she joins New Directions, she risks it all to get them back.

Cameron Mitchell as Jason Pratt: Jason is the schools self proclaimed nerd, who after a messy break-up last year has decided to not date till senior year. That all changes when he meets the love of his life (someone he will and you will never guess) in glee club.

Hannah Mcialwain as Emma Montgomery: Nicknamed "Emma-nem" because of her rapping skills, Emma is a singer/rapper who despite seeming to be ok with her appearence, is extremely insecure about her weight. She joins glee club and finally is able to accept herself.

Samuel Larsen as Eric Nash: He is the school bad boy, but what most don't know is that under the tough exterior is a kind person, but most people think he's heartless. When he joins New Directions, he finally reconnects with the girl who broke his heart and tries to win her back.

Emily Vasquez as Audrina Partin: Audrina is the sassiest girl you will ever meet, a cheerio, and the school's biggest flirt. She joins glee club and starts to work her magic on someone who she thought would NEVER go for her.

Matheus Fernandes as Adam Distinto: Adam has always been distant with people, mainly because his father is a alcholic and is always yelling at him, but he remains close to his best friend Natalie. When she joins glee club, he quickly follows and soon becomes a force to be reckoned with.

McKynleigh Abraham as Natalie Royce: Natalie may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but is caring to everyone, even the people who torment her. She brings new flare to glee club, as she is the only one in the group that sings country.

Bryce Ross-Johnson as Anthony Turner: A football player that secretly is not ok with being popular, and all he wants to do is sing. He finds the courage to join glee club and ends up paving the way for the other popular kids to join.

Ellis Wylie as Crystal Myers: Crystal has had a tough life, having been raised by a teen mom and having her baby brother die in a car accident, but she keeps calm and stands her ground against bullies. She joins glee club to finally fit in, but gets more than she expected.

And OC's are:

Meaghann Taylor: Since not many people care about her, she hides away from people and can be a little bitchy. When she joins glee club, she must fight to get a piece of the spotlight.

Willow Davis: She is the defination of innocence, who doesn't know how to be sexy and is an easy target because of her shyness. When she joins New Directions, she learns to stand up for herself and finds someone perfect for her.

Caroline Eve Jackson: Caroline is very passionate about animals, is extremely self-confedent, and finds the cheerios bitchy-ness petty. She stands up for the glee club after auditioning, and makes friends that she hadn't imagined making.

Daniel Baker: Daniel is a openly bi student, that has been picked on since grade 6 and has been kicked out by his strictly christian parents. He finds belonging with his friends Nathan/Destiny and Reggie when they join glee club.

Nicholas Jones: Nicholas is a mysterious guy, who tries to stay away from the it-crowd and goes his own way. After joining glee club with his best friend Eric, he learns that not all of the popular kids are snobby and superficous.

Dustin Dawn: Dustin is Mr. Popular, is dating queen bee Skye, and bullys the glee kids, but deep down he has a heart of gold. Against the status quo, he joins New Directions and wins back the kids he tormented.

Skye Hart-Anthony: Skye is the captain of the cheerios, is dating Dustin, and is every boys teenage dream. Despite all this, she joins glee club and fights Brooke for lead solos.

Reggie Duke: Reggie is a football loving nerd, but because of being friends with Nathan/Destiny, Daniel, and Jason is the most unpopular guy on the team. Never less, he fights through it by joining glee club, leading him to a place where he belongs, and his dream girl.

So those are the characters. The next chapter will be up next week, so please alert. Also please review and tell me what pairings do you want. i am good with songs and plot but I need pairings. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week. Bye

UndercoverGleek ;)


	2. A Message That Could Change Everything

A Message That Could Change Everything

Hello everyone. It's me, Whitney. How's it going?

***Angry Troll* Not much b….**

FUCK OFF TROLL! Sorry, my bi-polar self-popped out. I'm not bi-polar I'm just odd.

Anyways, I have some sad news. I have decided a very saddening truth that will affect a lot of my readers.

If you haven't noticed, only a few fanfics have this message. That is because, do to either lack of interest or my severe writers block, I am considering stopping this story.

Before I get the whole PLEASE NO reviews, let me tell you that I will reconsider IF I get some support.

If you want this story to keep going, then please review. If I get 10 reviews for this story saying you want this story to keep going by April 24th, then I will announce when the next chapter will be up. If not, well sorry but it's the end of the line.

Hopefully this isn't the end. Good luck, and see you then.

~Whitney the UndercoverGleek ;)


End file.
